


Our Own Natures Frail

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Carol comforts Steve on Tony's  return.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 8
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Our Own Natures Frail

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “We all are men, in our own natures frail, and capable of our flesh; few are angels.”  
> ― William Shakespeare, Henry VIII, Act V, Scene 2

Steve looked out the window at a world that made no sense to him. Carol had brought Tony home. Steve had hoped that they could put the past behind them, could become friends again, maybe become what they’d been again sometime. He had expected some anger, but not the hysterical fury that Stark had unleashed. 

“You have to let it go,” Carol said as she put an arm around his waist. 

“You don’t know how bad I hurt him.”

“I think I do. You and he, you were more than just pals?”

Steve nodded. “We tried to keep it quiet, not to let it interfere with the work.” 

“He’s like a raw nerve right now. He nearly died in space and he feels guilty for the Parker boy. Give him some time.” She kissed his cheek. 

“I miss him.”

“Come walk with me.” She reached for his hand and they walked out to the landing field. 

“Tell me about you and Stark.” 

“We hated each other on sight on the helicarrier and we were at each other minutes later, headed home after we captured Loki. Becoming friends took longer. But we did become friends and more. But when he tried to take Bucky back to the US, I went crazy, I guess. And he accused me of betrayal. I did betray him, but I didn’t mean to. I meant to keep him from more pain. I decided what was best for him. We met up a few times when I was in hiding. No one knew. We came to a truce of sorts. Most of the truce was that we hid in a hotel room for a day or two and fucked each other silly.”

Carol squeezed his hand. “Does he know you love him?” 

Steve nodded. “He does. He loved me, too. I don’t think he does now.”

“He was so scared out there that he’ll never be the same. Will you have him any way you can?”

“He’ll marry the Potts woman. He will come back someday… he might want only your friendship. Can you live with that?” 

Steve nodded. “I prayed for his safe return and I’ll be happy for him if he’s happy even if he isn’t even in my life.”

“You’re a good man, Steve Rogers.” Carol hugged him. “You don’t have to be perfect.”

“I’m far from that,” he told her. 

“If we hadn’t just been talking about your lost love, I’d ask you to prove it.” Her tone was teasing. 

“Next time you come through maybe?” he asked, his voice teasing but he meant it, too. Maybe he should move on, too. Carol Danvers was certainly tempting enough to make him think about it. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Captain.” 

And five years later, after they’d put the world back together, she did hold him to it. All night long.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
